


A Rumination on bad habits

by Kagemoto



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen, Rumination, Smoking, Underage Smoking, bad habits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 16:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagemoto/pseuds/Kagemoto
Summary: Edmond Dantes is having a smoke with his Master and thinks about this strange turn of events.





	A Rumination on bad habits

In Chaldea, the modern den of heroes of song and legend, it was an indisputable fact that vices existed. Despite the best efforts of the more virtuous servants to prevent every resident from indulging in bad and sinful habits, it was of course, inevitably a futile and dangerous exercise, as vices served as a form of release to help relax and release the stress of both servants and mages alike.

This did not dishearten the virtuous servants however, as they carried on with their mission, focused mostly on their Master, the only Master of Chaldea, who they insisted set an example for the other mages and servants.

And as Edmond Dantes slowly removed the cigarette from his lips and puffed it, he eyed the figure right beside him, the relaxed and dreamy-eyed form of his Master and snorted.

Of course, they failed and quite miserably at that, as their constant preaching and hovering drove their Master to hide among the more powerful and debauched servants, who all influenced her into taking up the vices of smoking and gambling, much to the dismay of other servants. Though to be fair, their Master already had a very terrifying and problematic gambling addiction in the form of Gacha games, that forced her to apply for a summer job that eventually led to her arrival at Chaldea.

Edmond Dantes contemplated for a few moments on the fact that a cash trap Gacha game had likely been the catalyst for humanity to have a fighting chance of survival and wondered what would happen if he told the other servants this fact. Just imagining it sent him shaking heavily with mirth.

Eventually though, he lost the battle to hold his amusement to himself and began laughing out loud, snapping his Master out of her daydreams and causing her to drop her cigarette in surprise, causing her to glare at him petulantly for a few moments before fishing out another cigarette to smoke.

And after a moment passed, Edmond Dantes calmed himself and relaxed, taking another big puff of his cigarette before closing his eyes.

This was the life.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't smoke kids


End file.
